The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for use in turning steerable vehicle wheels.
During operation of a vehicle having steerable wheels, the position of a manually rotatable steering wheel for the vehicle may not agree with the position of a steerable wheel of the vehicle. This may be caused by lash in the steering apparatus, joint phasing, and/or elastic yielding of components of the steering apparatus. The resulting difference between the desired position of the steerable vehicle wheel and the position of the steering wheel may be objectionable to a driver of the vehicle.